Duplicate Benchwarmers
Benchwarmers is the 84th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Zack realizes that he is not the best on the Cheevers High Basket Ball Team, and Cody, London, Nia, Haley, Barbara and Leslie start their own cheer squad when Dana Wool kicks them out of the official squad. Episode Summary Cody walks into the gym and Zack is shocked. They are both doing sport tryouts. Cody tells Zack that the basketball coach is strict but Zack does'nt care. That is, until Coach Little (who is massive) shows up. Zack brags and gets a free throw shot which he swishes. Later on, Cody comes back to the gym and it is cheerleading practice in which Zack and Cody watch. The captain is revealed to be a snooty girl named Dana Wool. Jessica and Janice ace the tryouts. Then Barbara comes in and fails. This is where Dana becomes mean. Next is Leslie, who barely gets to do her routine. After this is shy Haley, and she does not even get to perform. Finally, it is London's turn. She is also bad. Back at the Tipton Hotel, London and Barbara complain about not making the squad. Carey says for them not to worry. Nia also tells everyone that Dana was flirting with Vance, the boy in First Day of High School. Mr. Moseby then shows up, telling them that he was a cheerleading captain. Cody then agrees to join cheerleading, and they start their own squad. Meanwhile, Zack is struggling with the new team, becuase he is not great compared to the other players. A boy named Rick tells Zack that he's happy that Zack is on the team, so he does'nt look the worst. Back at the gym, the new cheer squad are practicing their routine, but the pyramid is bad. Leslie, Barbara and Haley have joined the squad. When they stuff up, Dana and the gang show up and mock them; this is short lived becuase Nia shows up and threatens Dana becuase Vance broke up with her. Dana says that is is because she is a cheerleader but Nia combats this by saying that cheerleading is easy. Immediately after, she starts doing some moves. It is then agreed that Nia will join the "Rebel Cheerleaders". Cody challenges the official cheerleaders to a cheer off at the next basketball game and Dana accepts. Later on, Zack is told by Coach Little that he will be a substitute for the next basketball game. Up in Suite 2330, Zack tells Cody that he will quit basketball. Carey tells him that he can't. Down at the Lobby the "Rebel Cheerleaders" are practicing, but they are still horrible. It's finally the basketball game; Zack's on the bench and the Dana's squad are about to perform. The official squad do well, but soon it will be the "Rebel Cheerleaders'" turn. More and more players are getting injured, so soon enough Zack will go on. After, it is the "Rebel Cheerleaders" turn. They do a intellectual style cheer. They get a good crowd reaction. Then Zack has to guard the player that has been injuring all of the Cheevers High School chipmunks team members. He gets knocked out. Dana agrees to cheer with the other squad and they perform a big cheer. Zack gets up to do a free throw. He misses the first one due to dizziness, but he gets the second goal with his eyes closed. At the end of the episode Coach Little discovers Mr. Moseby cheering at Cheevers High. Memorable Quotes * "You mean the really really big kid? Ya know, I'd rather get you another frosty grape soda." - Zack Martin. * "Oh, you like spirit? You're about to become one!" - Nia Moseby. * "Whoa. Give me a B, give me a I, give me a T-E-R! What does that spell?" - London Tipton. * "I was the one that convinced them to get the shorter skirts. Ankles!" - Leslie. * "(*to Dana*) Hi! My routine is based on a poem by the great William Butler Yeats." - Barbara Brownstein. * "Now, uhh, let's see who's got the stuff." - Dana Wool. Trivia *When Zack entered the basketball game, he drew an offensive foul from the opposing player, but that would not have put him on the free throw line. *The cheerleading uniform London wears in this episode is the same exact one she wore in the episode: Bowling. *Choreographer for this episode was Toni Basil, most known for her "Mickey" music video, in which she starred as a cheerleader. *This episode aired on July 14, 2008 on Disney Channel Australia. Gallery Benchwarmers (Screenshot 1).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 2).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 3).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 4).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 5).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 6).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 7).png Benchwarmers (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)